Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds
The Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds is a competition that takes place in the very center of the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World), Godly Clouds City. It pits the geniuses of the continent against one another, with many losing their lives in the process. It is organized by the shines and takes place every 100 years. At the start more than 100,000 people wanted to compete but only 1000 were selected for the first round2185. Selection To enter the Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds, if an applicant doesn't have the authorization of a shrine, perspective participants must pass an application process. This includes entering the city and then gaining the attention of one of the 12 groups, such as the Golden Mountain, that exist as powers in Godly Clouds City. Each town will whittle down the perspective participants down from 300 to 30. With each of the 12 groups sending 30 for 360 total participants and then the big four will add more to equal 1,000 and the 12 towns with bring 9,000 more2155. At the big four, there was another test of around 400 be cut to 30 from each totaling 1202164. Rules First Round Fortune Wheel I Participants enter into Fortune Wheel Fortress where they are all reduced to the same level of physical strength, soul strength and cultivation level. There participants are able to find skills that enable them to power-up. Fortune Wheel II After exiting the world created by Mara-Deva, participants are able to challenge anyone that comes after them. After three defeats, the participants are eliminated. However if you beat someone who finished higher than you, you get their rank. Second Round The top 500 participants that qualified from the first round are made to fight in a free-for-all. They're allowed to form groups of up to five people. Participants can leave via teleportation by using a scepter, however it takes three seconds, in which participants can still lose their lives. The round ends when there are 200 people left. Third Round Bottom rankers fight against the top rankers. Bottom rankers that win get the rank of the people they fight against. To surrender, all a fighter has to do it touch the light curtain. At the end 100 people advance. Fourth Round Participants are taken to a dark palace where they can run into any other participant. The goal is to be eliminated as late as possible. Only the top thirty make it through. Fifth Round Participants must fight in a small space. Everyone would be able to see each others fights, though they can only fight one-on-one and must wait for the the time of a joss stick to burn before challenging someone that's just fought. The only way to quit was to use a scepter. They fight till there are 10 left. Final Round In descending order, the remaining top five finalists can challenge any of the bottom the bottom five finalists, with those who are eliminated ranking at the bottom of the top ten. First Round Notable Results Fortune Wheel I Eliminations * Tantai * Tian Chi * Jing Shou Fortune Wheel II Second Round Notable Results Notable Alliances * Lang Ye, Hou Qing Lin, Jian Mang, Ruo Xie, Jun Mo Xi * Chu Chun Qiu, Tianhun, Ni Cang * Lin Feng, Jiu Ling Huang, Qing Feng, Jing, Wu Notable Battles Lin Feng's Ranking changed from 135 to 105 as 30 people above him were eliminated with 270 others including Lei Dong Tian and Wang Shi. Third Round Notable Results Fourth Round Notable Results Battles Eliminations * Hou Qing Lin * Jian Mang * Jun Mo Xi (Rank 51) * Lang Ye (Rank 50) Post-Round Rankings Fifth Round Notable Results Battles Post-Round Rankings Final Round Notable Results * Prince Wu Qing was severely injured after his fight with Mara and admitted defeat without fighting Chu Chun Qiu Final Rankings Category:Events